


Tomtord- New Life AU

by Patchwork_Butterflies



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: AU, ActuallyHasStory, Fluff, M/M, SomeSin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Butterflies/pseuds/Patchwork_Butterflies
Summary: An AU where Tord comes from Norway to start a better life. (His better life is Tom.) ALSO THERE WILLBE A SIN SCENE BUT I WILL WARN SO YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU WANT.PLEASE NOT that the person who is writing this ficcu is NOT the owner of this account. I am not the owner of Patchwork_Butterflies I'm just sharing the account. Patchwork knows this and is okay with it. Also, call me K. Thank.





	1. Bar Friends

It was a quiet night in a little town of Britain and a young man named Tom, in his twenties, was hanging out in a bar, a drink in his hand. He was dressed in a blue hoodie that came down past his knees and his hair was spiked up in a tidy form. His most recognizable aspect was his eyes. His eyes, like voids, black and threatening, forcing you to stare as though your life depended on it. All around him were people screaming and laughing. He wanted no part of it. For hours he would sit, head down, booze in hand. Slowly getting drunker and drunker. One night, when he was on his first drink, someone outside caught his eye. It was another young man, this time he was getting shoved out of a cab. "Poor kid," He though. Then the man entered the bar, jingling the bell on the door. He was taller and had his hair gelled up into two unusual devil horn-resembling spikes. He had interesting heterochromatic eyes, one red, one silvery grey. He wore a faded white t-shirt trimmed in red with a shark fin on it. He wore ripped jeans and black converse. Tom thought he looked very interesting. He was dragging a large suitcase behind him. He put it in the coat room and made his way over to the bar, sitting down a few sets over from Tom. "What would you like son?" The bartender asked. "Nothing. I don't have any money, sorry." The man replied. He had a strangely effeminate yet heavily accented voice. German, maybe? "Excuse me, Bartender?" The bartender turned towards Tom. "Two, please." He opened the cabinet and pulled out two glasses. He proceeded to fill them up with ice and a clear liquid. "That'll be 11 pounds." Tom paid him and slid one of the drinks over to the man from the cab. "My name's Tom." He said. "Tord, and you didn't have to." Tom rolled his (voidy non-existent) eyes. "Don't mention it. So, you're clearly not from around here. Explain." Tord averted his gaze and shuffled a bit. "I um...wanted...a change of scenery?" Tom saw right through his terrible lie. Tord knew it. "Okay fine! I'm from Norway and things are bad there right now so I decided to move here after I finished collage." Tord spoke softly. "Okay...then why did you get tossed out of that cab?" Tom asked. "I'm sure you know that I don't have any money so naturally he threw me or as soon as he asked for it." Tom felt sympathy for Tord. "Where are you staying?" Tom met his stare. Tord replied, his voice barley audible, "Nowhere."


	2. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes a noice request...

"Nowhere?" Tom repeated, astonished. Tord looked uncomfortable. "N-no.." Tom felt more sympathy for him and all of the sudden he had an idea. "Hey Tord," Tom began. "Since you have nowhere to live, why for you come and live with me and my roommates!" Tord met Tom's gaze. "I couldn't ask that of you. It's not right. And besides, we barely know each other. We could both easily be lying." Tord stammered.

 

DRAFT OF CHAPTER ITS NOT FINISHED

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Zorgolino for letting Palorino do this I loaf you.


End file.
